In general, various types of garments include cuffs located on an end part of a sleeve. For example, a long-sleeve dress shirt includes cuffs at the end of each sleeve. Other garments, such as trousers, jackets, dresses, etc., may also include cuffs, or cuff-like elements. Cuffs are typically made from the same material as the rest of the garment, which may include the same material type, color, texture, print, etc. Cuffs may be formed by turning back the material of a sleeve on itself or by sewing on a separate band of material.
However, because cuffs are typically attached to a garment in a permanent manner, it may be difficult to change the appearance of the cuff without performing major modifications to the garment, such as removing the existing cuff and sewing on a new cuff. Moreover, it may be desirable to be able to easily change the appearance of the cuff to match the appearance of different accessories, such as ties, vests, socks, purses, etc., or to add a touch of flair to an outfit.